lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Echidna
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBox *67,195 HP at BR 128 - Merthos 06:33, 21 March 2009 (UTC) *57,032 - 59,480 HP and *54,604 - 59,510 HP at BR 107 (360 version) - Ferret37 17:55, 21 March 2009 (UTC) * 63,164 at BR 34 - FF12GrandMaster 22:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) PC * 155,345 - 162,879 HP at BR 68 on PC Wredniak 16:53, 4 May 2009 (UTC) * ~160,000 HP (159,507 - 165,117) at BR 103 - Sor'Kal 19:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hard * 58 438 @ BR1, * 63 207 @ BR25, * 68 634 @ BR30, * 80 799 @ BR35, * 99 373 @ BR40, * 111 845 @ BR45, * 125 883 @ BR50, * 150 311 @ BR55, * 164 296 @ BR60+ Zephyr 23:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- When I encountered Echidna I did not see any Mandagoras but instead I got Pilifera :Unless you tell us what you got (there are always regular mobs) this does not really help. Echidna is a one-time spawn and Pilifera is it's "backup". - Merthos 17:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :: I had Leap frogs, shellflies, pilferia and echidna. Sorry if I misunderstood something. You do not include rares in others rare spawn table? :You can have only one rare per map. If it's a one-time spawn then the "backup" appears after defeating the first one (and moving to the next map or fighting a regular mob, although this seems to be resticted to the XBOX?). A lot of the spawn info isn't complete so far. The pattern are currently collected on the talk pages (i.e. Talk:Darken Forest). If you find something not listed please add it there. Updating the monster pages with the final info is another big task ahead. :Another thing, please sign you posts on the talk pages with the four tildes (~~~~), this helps to follow the discussion. - Merthos 18:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :: You do not have only one rare per map. I got both Echidna AND Pilifera at the same time without any re-entering or changing locations! And it is not a first time this situation happens however I can't recall the names of the other pair... And to be clear first I killed Pilifera and then I moved further to check if any butterflies appeared (can't find butterfly antennae), and I saw Echidna. Wredniak 18:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure that both were present on the map at the same time? It is also possible you got Pilifera first, defeated him (and so made place for another) and got Echidna afterwards. Otherwise it would the first report of really having two rares on the same map at the same time. - Merthos 18:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well I can't say I'm 100% sure both were at the same time there as you can't see Echidna spawning place from Pilifera spawning place. But second time when I got spawn a rare after killing another? But everything is possible. All I'm sure about is that I did not fight with anything else. Although I had a "pleasure" of getting Chigger five times in a row and Pilifera 3 times in row so It wouldn't surprise me that I was lucky. Wredniak 18:51, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::It might only apply to PC that both two rares spawned at the same time. I also got both Echidna and Pilifera at the same time.Ran past Pilifera to gather up some shellflies and also picked up Echidna into the chain and fought both at the same time. Mobs on the map were Leap Frogs, and Shellflies. --Taerprae 22:33, 12 May 2009 (UTC)